Newsies, meet the future
by vinniezgirl
Summary: FINAL CHAPPIE! Race, spot, jack, mush, blink, and skittery are zapped into the future. what troble will brew? Will certain newsies fall in love? Read to find out...PS: i suck at these. its much better than it sounds so R&R please.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is my first fic so be nice plz! R&R plz… keep reading…**

**Oh and I don't own newsies, (sobs) all I own is Cass, Audrey, and ME!!!!! If you are reading this ILY!!!**

Now Before you read close your eyes… close 'em! That's it, good, now take an invisible key and OPEN YOUR MIND!! Now don't think I'm stupid just 'cause I'm making you do this I just like open minds reading my stuff… now that your mind is open read on…

**Newsies, meet the future.**

One relatively normal afternoon I had my friends, Cassie and Audrey, at my house since my parents were gone for two weeks leaving the house ALL to myself. As soon as they got there they jumped on top of me and yelled, "NEWSIES TIME, BROADWAY!!!!"

Broadway was my nickname since I always talked about broadway and musicals, plus my real name, Ellizabeth, is totally not my style. So while I was still recovering from the blow I'd just taken Cas and Aud were booking it to the plasma screen TV and surround sound, within 30 seconds you could hear Carryin' the Banner blaring from the living room. I ran in and joined my friends in jumping on the couch singing along with the DVD. Suddenly there was a loud **"BOOM"** that sent us flying back into the stone age (Well more like the kitchen) when we recovered Cassie asked, "B-way, did the speakers blow out?"

"No let me see what's up, you guys stay here…"

I walked into the living room to find Skittery, Spot, Jack, Racetrack, Mush, and Blink laying on the ground. I tuned towards the kitchen yelling, "CASSIE, AUDREY!! THERES… one, two three, four, five, six… THERES 6 TOTALLY HOT NEWSIES IN THE LIVING ROOM!!!"

Audrey emerged and said, "stop messing around…" but before she could finish her sentence an unimaginable comment came out of her mouth, "Well, hi sexy." She said laying a hand on Mush's shoulder I shot her a glance that told her to stop flirting in my house, then I said,

"Sorry about her, I'm Broadway, this is Cassie, and this little flirt's name is Audrey…"

Racetrack stepped forward and pushed Jack back and said, "I'm Racetrack Higgins, and this is Jack, Skittery, Blink, Spot, and Mush… um… so where are we, exactly??"

"Oh this is my place also known as Broadway avenue, its 2007, and we're in California…"

Spot decided to speak up, "So we'se not in new Yawk?"

"No we're in California… didn't I just say that?", I replied in a smart-ass tone.

He looked so humiliated that I just wanted to laugh don't get me wrong I LOVE spot but Ijust never thought anyone could bring him down. Cassie came up with an absolutely fabulous idea…"Let's get 'em drunk… that'd be fun."

Drink, Drank, Drunk… 

After a few drinks the boys were drunk to Wit's end… we didn't drink anything I don't drink… just act like it. So now we were playing truth or dare and it was spot's turn, he faced me and said, "I dare ya ta spin da bottle an' whoevah it lands on ya have ta spend 7 minutes in heaven with 'im."

"Fine, how do you know this stuff anyways?"

"I listened ta ya goils. Now spin."

I spun the bottle and it landed on Race, I grabbed his hand and pulled him into a closet while the girls set the time what I didn't know was that they set it for 60 minutes not 7…

In the closet we sat in the dark for 10 minutes the Race asked, "Are you'se drunk?"

"not even close, you?"

"No… so what are we supposed ta do in here?"

"Well, never mind… I don't explain stuff like that, ask Audrey. Oh forget this"

I leaned forward and kissed him on the lips when he started kissing me back I felt like I was on a different planet, _'wow, he's a better kisser that Jason… surprising.'_ I thought then I heard giggling coming from the other side of the door so I stopped kissing him and opened the door to find cassie, Audrey, Mush and jack attempting to look under the crack,

"Ha Ha Ha, what a funny trick how long were we in there?"

"An hour…"

"Are you serious!!! What ev, now lets play truth or dare, I dare Cassie to make out with spot."

I said that because Spot was KO and Cas thought he was repulsive, "NO WAY!! THAT"S SICK!! I'm gonna get back at you."

"What ev, Sweeny Todd, just do it."

She walked over to Spot and kissed him and yelled, "EWW! It felt like I kissed a frickin dead guy, okay so b-way, truth or dare?"

"what do you think?"

"dare it is, I dare you to sleep in the same bed as Race, same covers, the works…"

"that the best ya got? Okay, race truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"run around the street in ONLY you boxers yelling, 'its peanut butter jelly time' and singing king of new York. Audrey get the video camera!"

"how long do I have ta do that?"

"Till its not funny anymore."

With a groan he ran outside in his boxers singing different songs for about an hour, after that we posted the video on youtube cracking up the whole time. Poor race probably had hypothermia because it was snowing.

When the clock turned to 3 am I yelled out, "BEDTIME EVREYBODY!!!"

With that everyone started laying down on various couches, or just the ground, race followed me up the stairs still freezing from his little show. I pulled on sweats over my jeans and layed down on the bed, race just stood in the corner like an emo.

"do you need an invite? Come here!"

he walked up to the bed and layed down next to me shivering, which truly alarmed me so I said, "OMG, you're freezing! Come here."

He scooted towards me shyly, I fell asleep quickly when I woke up, 20 minutes later, his arms were wrapped around me, I fell asleep again.

The next time i woke up I didn't like it.

**THE WAKE UP**

"PST cass, let's go check on race and b-way, Grab the camera."

"Okay, Audrey, one second…"

The walked up the stairs softly singing "Who loves you" by Frankie valli and the four seasons, when the came up to my bedroom the started singing newsies' songs like open the gates and seize the day, and king of New York. When they opened the door they managed to recite the intro to newsies, and blood drips on newsies' square, then I woke up yelling, "GIVE ME THAT VIDEO CAMERA NOW!!!! I'M GONNA GET YOU!!!!"

They ran screaming and I tried to catch them but I stumbled down the stairs and gave up. At the bottom the boys were laughing at the little "music video" as they called it, Race was a cherry at the moment and spot looked just as pissed as I did. I waled up to the group and said, "Eww! You boy's need to take a shower… gross, hey Cassie, Audrey!! Lets give the boys a makeover!"

With that Spot stood up and said, "Race we'se needa tawk…" He led Racetrack up the stairs and started talking.

**their talk**

"whaddaya want Spot?"

"I T'ought I told ya ta lay offa B-way!"

"Its kinda hard when I'se gotta sleep in da same bed with 'er!"

"don't ya evah tawk ta me like dat!!"

spot jumped on Race and they were sent tumbling down the Staircase, I jumped over to the bottom of the landing where Spot was beating the crap out of Race because of his height advantage on the both of us it was nearly impossible to separate Spot from Race then Jack finally came over and helped me out.

"Okay no Fkin fightin in my house ya hear!!!!"

"What was dat foah, spot!?!"

"You desoived it!"

"I said NO FIGHTIN'!!!!"

Cassie walked up to me and whispered in my ear, "I think I know what's wrong…"

"Tell me now." I said in a bossy tone.

"I think Spot's jealous… maybe when we go to the mall for the makeover you can spend a little time with spot."

"I guess, but I really like Race… but Spot's not so bad either, if ya know what I mean."

"you're perverted."

"like you never dream about Mush."

"SHUT UP!!!"

With that she grabbed a flip-flop and started chasing after me all around the house I purposely pushed Mush into her then set off running, unfortunately, I bumped into Race.

"We needa talk." He said pulling me into the other room and closing the door.

"So, Race, what's up?"

"Do ya like me?"

"Yeah… why?"

"I mean datin' like me."

"Jeely kly… okay I like like you…"

"So do ya wanna go out sometime…"

"Sure… how about tonight, after your makeover."

He smiled and pushed me against the closed door and kissed me, it wasn't a 'okay I have to do this but I don't want to' kiss it was the kind you felt in your soul, a REAL kiss. Then cassie opened the door sending me to the ground.

"Oh, was I inturupting something?"

"Cas, that WAS NOT FUNNY!"

"Sorry… so what DID you guys do last night?"

"WE DID NOTHING AND YOU KNOW IT, COME BACK HERE!!!!!!"

I spent about an hour chasing her around the house while Audrey found a tape and videotaped the whole thing saying it was going to be her new documentary on what I do when the newsies are here.

Finally we settled down, Audrey was interviewing the newsies for her "documentary" when I found super soakers, so I grabbed one and filled it with ice cold water. I slyly snuck up behind Cassie and blasted her with the water causing her to scream and chase after me.

"I'LL GET YOU!!!!!"

"JUST TRY SWEENY TODD!!!!" I retorted back, I called her sweeny todd because she always said she'd get revenge.

When her crusade ended we plopped on to the couch and looked at each other deviously, that's also why I call her sweeny todd. I got up and said, "Well I should go and get the car warmed up the engine's probably frozen, ummm, Cassie can you help me?"

"Why do you- Oh sure… I can help you…"

they walked out laughing then texted Audrey a quick message that said: Play along.

"So what's the plan?" I asked.

"You go missing, you'll be on the roof… with the super soakers, the boys will be looking for you…. In… THE CAR!!!" She said.

"Why the car?"

"Cause I'll say you disappeared there, anyways, the boys will all be looking for you there. Then you throw Audrey and I the super soakers, we surround them and soak them!!!"

"That's Mean… I like it."

I ran up to the roof and waited while Cassie ran in and yelled, "Help!! Broadway… she fell through the portal in the ground in front of the car, YOU HAVE TO HELP!!!!"

**The Joke Through Race's Eyes,**

_Woah, she went missin'. I'se gotta help da boys find 'er…_

Race stepped through the doorway with the newsies to find the girls yelling in unison,

"One… Two… THREE… FIRE!!!!!!!" They yelled as they drenched the boys, sending them running about and screaming. And, yet again, Audrey got it all on tape… wow.

After a half an hour of soaking the boys we settled down and went to the mall, after their clothes dried.

The mall, a makeover.

The boys froze at the sight of the local supermall. "What are we'se doin' heah, dis place is biggah den central park…" Mush said in astonishment.

"SHOPPING TIME!!" Audrey, cassie and I said in unison as we grabbed the boys and jolted for the shops…

A/N: Yay I finally wrapped it up, sorry for the short stop but I needed to stop somewhere. I'm surprised I got this far in one day with school and all. Oh and don't forget to Review…

It's the tiny button down there… now press it… and review!!!!


	2. Fun in the mall

A/N: yay 2 chappys in one day!!!!! Wow! R&R please. Oh and I'm sorry its so short.

Disclaimer: I don't own newsies only Cassie, Audrey, and Broadway. THANKS!!!!

I grabbed Race and Spot and took them to hot topic and zumiez, while Cassie grabbed skittery and Jack, and Audrey grabbed Mush and Blink. I told race to try on some jeans and a black Led Zeppelin t-shirt and told Spot to try on a white T-shirt that said "S8r Boi" When I saw them I said,

"Woah! Race, spot, is that you? You guys look good! Here's 60 bucks buy those clothes." I turned around to find a strangely familiar looking guy stepping in my path, "e-e-excuse me mister I need to go over there." I said yet he didn't budge. I tried to sidestep away from him but he just followed me. I tried to scream when he came near me but I couldn't conjure up the courage. He stepped forward and I didn't move, I couldn't, he placed a hand on my hip and that's when I managed to scream, "RACETRACK HELP!!!" Race pushed through the crowd and pushed the man off of me so I seized the moment to kick the guy in the nuts. Race pulled me out of the shop as I clung to him, later spot came out with the clothes while I was leaning against the wall still holding onto race for support.

"What happened to B-way race?"

"Some guy attacked 'er, hasn't spoken since."

Then from across the hallway I saw Cassie and the others I managed to point over to them and spot yelled out, "Cassie, Audrey, GUYS come here!!!!!!"

Thy ran over in my direction, when they got there Cassie knelt down next to me and said,

"Omigosh, what happened? I haven't seen her this spooked since that man tried to rape her he was never caught…"

"well a guy just tried to do just that." Race replied in a worried tone my eyes turned from their fierce blue to a light blue. Audrey knelt down along with the others and wave a hand over my face saying, "heelllllllloooo… anybody home??" I didn't respond, "Guys I think she's in shock, get me a flashlight."

"what's the flashlight for?"

"to see if her pupils dialate." Someone gave her a flashlight and she checked my eyes for a sign of life next thing I knew everything went black.

A/N: wow, I didn't expect that outcome and FYI the story is told from the character's point of view, and the character is NOT me… so please review sorry again for the shortness its not my fault. And I know that Race and Broadway are probably sitting in some corner laughing at my feeble attempt to explain the shortness of theis chappy.

(Race: You're right we are!!)

well its not funny.

(B-way: Yes It is!)

No its not! Sorry just ignore them…

(Race: Then stop writing this!)

Shut up Race! smacks race sorry, please review positively or else I'll get race to go after you.


	3. The Stalker On Our Date

A/N: Hey please R&R I'm dying for reviews!! So here is the chappy… oh and I don't own newsies… I wish.

I woke up in my bed with Race sitting next to me, and I was still holding his hand.

"well, you'se finally awake. I should go get doc."

"What docter?"

"oh that's what we're callin' Audrey now. Are you'se feelin' up ta our date? Dere's still time."

"I'm feeling fine as long as you're with me." I wouldn't let go of his hand because I was still shaken from the event that had taken place earlier. This made Race concerned but he decided to let me be and take me on our date.

He walked me to Jenson Park and took me to the lake in the center, when we got there we sat down and watched the sunset. then he asked me, "What happened to get you'se this shook up, ya can tell me."

"Okay it all started when…

FLASHBACK 

My mom had hired a baby sitter for me when I was about 3 or 4 when she left I sat on one side of the room and he sat on the other. Then in a flash he was on top of me I was screaming when my mom came in he was pushing me onto the bed. She called the cops and I was put into intensive care and was put through years of counseling. That's where I met Cassie and Audrey.

END FLASHBACK 

"so that's da man dat hoit ya?"

"I think… I was so scared."

Race hushed me and pulled me close to him, I fell asleep there. When I woke up it was midnight and we were leaning against a tree, "Hey Race, wake up."

"What… kloppman… 5…. More… minutes…"

"I'm not kloppman if I was I wouldn't do this." With that I lightly kissed him and then he was awake, "Good to see you awake, Race. Can we head back now? Its freezing out here."

"Anything for you'se…" He helped me up and we started to walk back to my house when I got an eerie feeling someone was following me. So I sped up then a figure emerged from the shadows, at that moment I knew it was the man from the mall and it was no coincidence. I grabbed Race's hand and started to run he was shocked but complied… the man sped up. I ran into the house, locked it, and fainted. Can't be too good for me.

A FEW HOURS LATER

"Hello… you'se okay??" I woke up to skittery waving a hand over my head. I pushed it away and said, "where's Cassie and Audrey?"

Skittery looked towards the living room and replied, "They're with Race talkin' ta bulls… 'bout last night… you'se okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine… just help me up will you??"

He pulled me to my feet then walked me into the living room where two cops were sitting talking to a very nervous Race.

"Race, Cass, Audrey… I think I can handle it from here."

"No we need to talk to you all… now sit. And tell me what the man looks like. I know Its hard but it's the only way we can catch him."

"Well," I began, "He was about 6 feet tall, he had brown hair, brown eyes and a beard… that's all I can remember."

"What was he wearing?"

"Jeans and a plain white shirt…is that all?"

"Yes. We'll find him as soon as possible, thank you for your cooperation. Good day Ma'am." He left then I leaned back against Race and closed my eyes saying, "What a day." Race grabbed my hand and said,

"Hey, I'se heard you'se like Sweeny Todd. Well its in theatres… maybe you wanna go taday."

"I'd like that but I think we should invite some of my friends they LOVE newsies."

I called Jamie, Anne, Aleyah over for the movie and they paired up with blink, Skittery, and Spot quickly. So we all made our way to Sweeny Todd sitting in the 3rd row.

A/N: sorry it was so short… so who is this mysterious man following Broadway? Read on when I update… please REVIEW!!!!!!!!


	4. Sweeny Todd?

A/N: Please R&R. Oh and I don't own newsies, never will, I know tragic isn't it? So here it is…

At the movies I sat next to Race and Audrey, when a gruesome part came up Race buried his face in my coat, I looked at him then he said, "I'se just t'inkin' you'se might be scared…"

"sure… so how do you like this?"

"I t'ink its swell… for a musical…" I smiled then leaned over looking behind us and the man was there. So I texted Cassie silently saying: Hez B-hind us. She quickly texted me back telling me to stay in the theatre for the credits the run out the back. So I did just that after the movie and the plan went well, but Cassie called the cops and i got them to lock the man in but what I didn't know was that Audrey and Mush were still in the theatre.

AUDREY'S POV 

"Mush w-whats happening?" I said as I heard the doors slam shut and the lights turn off.

"I don't know…" He clung to me quickly because of a strange voice breathing down our necks,

"Are you in for a shave today? How about some meat pies, baked fresh."

"AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!" We both leapt out of the chairs and bolted for the doors.

BROADWAY'S POV 

There was screaming coming from the locked theatre and I came to realize that Audrey and Mush were still in there,

"OPEN THE DOORS!!!!!! HELP!!!!" Yelled two very frightened Mush and Audrey from the other side of the doors I opened one then shut it quickly, "what gave you such a scare, Audrey?"

"s-s-sweeny t-t-t-t-tod was in t-th-there… o… m… g!"

"Okay calm down… Sweeny Todd is a fictional character… he CAN'T be alive… any ways if he WAS real he'd be dead."

"These newsies, they're fictional characters AND they're dead… yet somehow they're here, so why can't HE be here? I knew it was just too perfect!"

"Um… they don't know they're dead yet… why do you think he is here?"

"Cause he said, 'are you in for a shave today, or some meat pies they're baked fresh' he looked like him too!!!"

"okay I believe you… if its really sweeny todd… this really sucks."

The policemen opened the door to find a man holding 2 silver knives standing in the doorway. We screamed and hid behind the cops hoping it was our imagination. The man, who we all named Sweeny todd, said in a evil voice, "how about a shave? Anyone?"

And we ran…

A/N: Okay I had to stop there… sorry… just PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!! I think I will lose my mind of I don't get any reviews. You can say 'this story sucks!' if you want to I just need a review. So PLEASE REVIEW!!!! I'm sorry about the whole sweeny todd thing I just saw the movie so… yeah… Review!


	5. abandoning my friendsthe big finale

A/N: Sorry about the last chappie I know it was weird… so yeah. This is gonna be worse because I am officially abandoning this story because it sucks… another writer can take it up… so I'll be breaking a few rules in this last chaos filled chappie!!!!!

DISCLAIMER: I don't own newsies, Sweeny Todd, or any of the four seasons' songs.

696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969

_The policemen opened the door to find a man holding 2 silver knives standing in the doorway. We screamed and hid behind the cops hoping it was our imagination. The man, who we all named Sweeny Todd, said in a evil voice, "how about a shave? Anyone?"_

And we ran… 

Those events kept replaying in all our minds as we hid out in my basement, it was completely silent until aleyah spoke up saying, "Why did I agree to come to the movies with you, B-way? Please refresh my memory… something chaotic always happens with you guys."

"You came because of Spotty boy… and it seems like you're enjoying yourself over there. So stop whining." I snapped back. Aleyah soon blushed and noticed that she'd been holding spot's hand without thinking. She withdrew he hand from his and sat there awkwardly then Spot placed his hand on hers and whispered something in her ear. Race and I started to laugh then stopped quickly when spot glared at us, "Sorry your highness…" I said causing Racetrack to start laughing again. I shook my head then walked over to anne who'd quietly settled on Skittery's lap, "Umm. I'd hate to be interrupting and of your quality time but I need to borrow Anne."

"what is it?" She said as we made our way to the steps.

"Just come with me to find my four seasons… I'm too afraid too go up there alone."

"fine," She turned to skittery, "Skitts… if we're not back in 10 minutes call the cops, ambulance, and coast guard… hell call the president of china." We walked up the stairs freaking out and found my "ghetto blaster" as she called it, three Frankie valli an the four seasons cd's, a portable cd player, and my printed lyrics. I Stopped at the top of the stairs and pulled out the sweeny todd soundtrack and blasted "my friends" we could here screams coming from the basement. Anne and I walked down the stairs after smearing ketchup on our necks.

"He…he got us… help." I said as I intended to 'trip' down the stairs put I fell down the entire flight. Jamie got up and screamed bloody murder, when she came near me I popped up yelling, "BOO!"

Anne wiped off her "blood" and came down the stairs with out cd's laughing hysterically, while aleyah and Jamie attempted to finish off what 'sweeny todd' did. Anne took out the cd's and put in a different cd. Suddenly big Girls Don't cry popped on. I gathered the lyrics of songs from the floor the paused the cd.

"Hey guys! I have an idea!!! Lets do karaoke!!" At that Audrey turned on her camcorder and set it on a tripod.

"sure but they don't know the songs." Said cassie.

"I have the lyrics… who wants to go first…"My eyes scanned over my friends," uuummmmm how bout aleyah? C'mon!"

"fine… as long as you sing wit me. And YOU have to sing frankie's parts."

"You're on. I pick the song… oh what a night." She looked at me like I was crazy but gave in anyways.

"Oh, what a night. Late December back in '63. What a very special time for me,' Cause I remember what a night. Oh, what a night. You know, I didn't even know her name, But I was never gonna be the same. What a lady. What a night. Oh, I. I got a funny feeling when she walked In the room and I, As I recall it ended much too soon. Oh, what a night, Hypnotizing, mesmerizing me. She was everything I dreamed she'd be.Sweet surrender, what a night! I felt a rush like a rolling bolt of thunder Spinnin' my head around and taking my body under. Oh, what a night! Oh, I. I got a funny feeling when she walked In the room and I, As I recall it ended much too soon. Oh, what a night. Why'd it take so long to see the light? Seemed so wrong, but now it seems so right. What a lady, what a night! I felt a rush like a rolling bolt of thunder Spinnin' my head around and taking my body under. Oh, what a night! Oh, what a night! Oh, what a night! Oh, what a night! Oh, what a night! Oh, what a night!" We sang in unison dancing around and mimicking bob Gaudio in Jersey boys. When the song finished we bowed and Audrey yelled, "Very manly very manly! Wonderful."

"Audrey shut up and sing fallen angel. Dj if you'd change it to jersey boys." I said and pushed Audrey up to our makeshift stage. "Well if I'm singing it I need someone to call me… It has to be from the heart." She said.

"Whatever." I pulled out my cell phone and dialed her number in and called her.

"Hello?" She said dramatically, as she slowly turned her back to the audience, "No- it can't be true." She began to recite Frankie's lines from jersey boys, we went through the talk with the priest (I got to say his lines) and everything then she finally got to the song she began to sign, "You're home again glad you kept the key been waiting here. Seems a million years to me…" By the end of the song Jamie was on the verge of tears, I was in awe and the boys were attempting to show no signs of melancholy but to no avail we all noticed.

"Um… guys you aren't crying are you?" Audrey asked.

"I think they are… wow who knew the newsies could be such softies… omg." Cassie answered fighting back the urge to laugh. Then there was a knock at the door so we all slowly walked up the stairs I was holding onto race for dear life as were all the other girls to their newsies. I opened the door to find two policemen the taller one said, "Are you miss Elizabeth Castelluccio?" I nodded, "Well then we need to take you downtown to Id the perpetrator… only 3 of your friends can come."

"Okay I'll take Race, Cassie and Audrey… hey aleyah make sure there aren't any major make out sessions."

"Okay B-way." She answered quickly. I walked out of the door and into the cops' car with my friends and waited for the long ride.

"Okay this is boring I wanna sing! Starting now! Grease is the word is the word that you heard its got groove its got meaning. Grease is the time is the place is the motion. Now grease is the way we are feeling…. C'mon everybody sing!!" Cassie yelled after a few minutes one of the cops started singing. Cassie and Audrey forced down the laughter and started singing by the time we got there we'd all sang 'grease', 'can't take my eyes off of you', and 'swearing to god'. We walked into the station and the happy vibe soon disappeared and we all became silent. The taller cop motioned for me to enter the room where 6 men stood with numbers on their shirts. "Now which one looks like the man?" He asked.

"Number 5…" I said I knew it was him because he smiled maliciously when his number was called. He stared deeply into my soul but I knew he couldn't see me, my thoughts became fearfull and I got out of the room as quick as possible. I started shaking when I left the station and I grew weak. My friends ushered my into the house and onto the couch when we arrived back at my place.

RACE'S POV

When we laid her down on the couch I noticed one thing: Her lively blue eyes softened into a light distant blue. She struggled to say, "Get Audrey." Then she laid back down Audrey noticed her behavior ad soon came up with a rough diagnosis, "Guys, Broadway is in shock. It usually happens when something unspeakable happens like a car accident or in her case… well anyway whats best for a quick recovery is… family and friends. It shouldn't be permanent but it might take a while. She's in stage 2 which means she can talk at times but most often she'll be like this or asleep." Audrey said in a sad tone.

MY POV

I sat there staring up at the ceiling for what seemed like eternity. But once I turned my head slightly and raw race holding my hand. I fell asleep for a while and I woke up because race had knelt down and kissed me. I gasped and he pulled back quickly muttering something about how hes sorry and that he was stupid for doing that. I sat up saying, "great now I'm sleeping beauty oh joy." He began to walk away when I yelled, "HEY GET BACK HERE!!!!" When he returned and awkwardly stood next to where I was now sitting, "Um… sorry b-way… I didn't mean to." I rolled my eyes and pulled him down to me and kissed him. Audrey walked up on us making out and said, "Wow, sleeping beauty didn't make out with the prince. Yeesh." I nearly jumped off the couch and said, "Well I'm the ghetto sleepin' beauty." She helped me up and called for the others it took them about 5 minutes but when they came the were dressed in 60's clothes.

"What the?" I muttered surprised that my friends were dancing in old clothes and wigs then all of a sudden Aleyah began to sing the melodies of jersey boys with the rest as backup. I was laughing so hard while Audrey already had her camcorder set up and she was taping the whole thing. Aleyah walked over to me singing while she pulled me up and made me start singing 'big girls don't cry' while Race and Audrey were dying laughing. When we stopped Audrey exclaimed, "THIS IS A KEEPER!!!" We all cracked up and sat down catching our breath. I observed all my friends who were either kissing, hand-holding, or cuddling their newsie exept for Audrey race and I. Race was busy dodging me, and Audrey was editing the videos. So I decided to go talk to her, "Hey Audrey, what are you doin'?"

"I'm just editing the videos into a jersey boys slash four seasons montage. Watch."

At the click of a button the phrase, "The four seasons and Jersey boys rock… officially." Popped up then it faded and showed a black and white clip of us dancing and singing. Then a second phrase read 'in their youth…' then the clip changed to a brown color, 'times changed' was the third phrase. Soon the clips were in color and full sound when the final phrase emerged, 'And so did they… and we don't own jersey boys or the four seasons so don't sue.' I almost died laughing because the clips stopped and showed stills of us dancing.

"Great job Audrey." I said when I thought the video was over but it wasn't one more slide popped up and it showed 13 tickets for jersey boys in the center balcony and row A, "i thought you might like to see jersey boys again so I got my parents to buy us the tickets… after all I am rich. Oh and I decided to invite another friend, Lexi." Audrey said well she was rich because he parents were actors.

"These tickets are for tomorrow. How are we gonna get there?"

"A limo… we should probably head out now." She replied, getting out of her seat. "Okay everybody pack a change of clothes we're goin' to Seattle in 10 minutes."

Everyone exchanged confused glances but obeyed nonetheless: Never question Audrey Baron's method of thinking. within 10 minutes everyone was standing outside waiting for the limo. Cassie knew that something happened between me and race so she forced us to sit next to each other so I asked him, "Race, why have you been dodging me?"

"I'se just feel bad cause I'se took adventige of you'se when you'se in shock."

"damn. I liked the fact that you kissed me. That's why I kiised you back." I said irritated. He just looked the opposite direction and I fell asleep. When I woke up he had one arm over my shoulder, my head was on his lap, and he was sleeping with his head against the limo's leather seat. I just looked up at him but then I looked around to see if anyone else was up, they weren't. I tapped everyone on the shoulder to see if the would wake up and they didn't so I walked back over to racetrack and whispered in his ear, "If you think you took advantage of me then I guess I have to return the favor." His eyes opened slightly then I kissed him. "So are we even now?" I asked.

"Ummm… not yet." He said as he pushed me backwards and started to kiss me back. when spot suddenly yelled, "Woah race don't go past third base in the limo!!" Just loud enough for everyone else to wake up, "Well I see you guys got reacquainted." Said cassie who was second to wake up. I blushed slightly then sat up and looked out the window yelling, "WOO-HOO!! SEATTLE!!!!" Everyone jumped towards the windows and we were right in front of the 5th Avenue theatre. We jumped out of the car and out attention turned from the gynormus 'jersey boys' posters to a few of it's cast members of standing in front of the theatre. "Guys why are they here? It's 5:30 in the morning?" I asked motioning towards the 4 guys waiting anxiously by the doors.

"I don't know," Audrey said then she turned to the driver, "Wait 5 minutes Jeremiah. Hey guys lets go chat." With that she walked over to them with us girls shadowing her. She walked straight up to them and said, "How cum you guys are standing out here in the rain?"

"Ummm… we got locked out and we're waiting for the janitor to show up. Why?" Taylor Sternberg said.

"Just trying to be polite sorry…" She said acting as if she was about to walk away although she had no intentions of doing so.

"Hey wait! Can we sit in your limo until he shows up?" Audrey pretended to think about it then said,

"Sure why not. Hurry up before you get soaked." She ushered them into the limo and somehow we were able to fit about all 20 of us into the rather small limousine. But I was awkwardly shoved in between Taylor Sternberg and Christopher Jones… but I didn't mind. Lexi turned to the one sitting nearest to her and said, "So, what's a falsetto?"

"Well it's a singing technique that well singers use." she rolled her eyes at the simple answer and looked around the van at all the people mingling and noticed one thing above all the others: Taylor had his arm halfway around me and was absent-mindedly fiddling with my hair which made Race absolutely jealous. But Taylor, Christopher, and I were too deep in a conversation about acting and Broadway to notice Race getting redder and redder with each word. After a while the director, Bob Gaudio, and Frankie Valli pulled up in a car and got out. Taylor and the cast members jumped out and motioned for us to follow. When we all were out of the limo Frankie asked, "Who's this?" Motioning to all of us girls. Christopher Jones decided to introduce us by saying, "Well these girls probably saved us from hypothermia. We got locked out so they let us sit in their limousine until someone let us in."

"Thanks Chris but may I get the girls' names?" He asked.

"I'm Broadway… well my real name is Elizabeth but everyone calls me broadway or B-way." I said as I shook hands with Bob, Frankie, the cast, and The director. Everyone did the same but at the end Race wrapped his hands around my waist spitefully and said, "An' I'se Tony… _her boyfriend._" I glared at him quickly and said, "Not _yet_ Anthony Higgins… and with that attitude maybe _never_." All the boys said 'ouch' and 'ooh burn' and I knew what I'd said was harsh but the way he was acting was WAY out of hand. Frankie looked at bob with an amused twinkle in his eyes and said, "ahh young love…" Race jumped forward at Frankie and it took all of us to hold him back.

"Excuse us Mr. Valli and Mr. Gaudio. We need to talk. And we are _not_ in love." They nodded in consent as I pulled Racetrack over to a corner out of range from the group and said,

"What the hell was that?!?"

"I didn't like how all a' dem were lookin' at you'se!!"

"WHAT THEY'RE ALL TWICE MY AGE WHY WOULD THEY BE LOOKING AT ME I'M JAIL BAIT!!!!!" I yelled that loud enough for the whole group to look over at us so Race pulled me into a deep kiss in reaction I pushed him off of me, slapped him and walked away. _What a day… at least some of it is great… well a lot actually if what race said is true then I have a whole bunch of old guys checkin' me out...GROSS. Whatever just enjoy this…_

"Sorry about that. He's getting out of control… can I still hang out with you guys?" I asked

"Sure why not? You didn't do anything." Christopher said as he put his hand on my shoulder. I swear I could hear steam blow from Race's ears like in one of those cartoons but that's beside the point. Race walked up to the group and lagged behind with all the other newsies except for those who were talking to the cast members or the girls. We all entered the building and audrey had brought the video with her with a few additions so she michiviously asked the director to let her play it on the tv screen after the performance. We convinced Frankie to sing so Frankie stepped on stage and started singing "Can't take my eyes off of you." We all clapped after he was finished then Audrey pushed me forward to christopher, who was also onstage now, and said, "Mr. Jones , would you please sing a duet with her?" He nodded then I looked out into the empty theatre while my friends sat in the front row someone brought out 2 microphones and turned on the head lights. I was curious as to what I was to be singing so I asked, "What song are we singing?"

He simply replied, "My eyes adored you, key of C major." I nodded and then someone started to play a Cd… It was Audrey. _Geeze this feels like a audition… I shouldn't be thinking about this after all I AM singing with Christopher Kale Jones!_

When the song ended everyone clapped while Audrey and Aleyah jumped onstage and started picking me up.

"PUT ME DOWN!!!!!!" I yelled.

"Geeze Broadway you're light." Aleyah said.

"DON'T MAKE FUN OF ME 'CAUSE I'M ITALIAN, SKINNY, AND SHORT!!!! ITS NOT FAIR!! PUT ME DOWN!!" They shrugged and dropped me on the ground causing me to hit my head and black out for a few seconds. I sat up with my vision blurred and I saw race rush up to me and help me up. But the fall had taken it's toll on me so I just pushed him away and took Taylor's hand instead. If I was in my right mind I would of noticed the deep hurt in his eyes. But me being me I noticed the other hot guy helping me up… HEY I was tipsy! So life went on after we saw the play we went backstage and watched them practice. They told us to stay in Seattle until they left so we agreed after all my parents were going to be in Las Vegas until July. I helped them run over their lines before each performance, I ran back and forth between the water fountains getting them glasses filled to the brim with tepid water, just like they asked, and I did various other chores. But one day my dream came true, the actresses that played Frankie's daughter got a hangover along with her understudies so they asked me to do the parts. When I stepped onstage for the first time my eyes glittered in amazement from being able to kiss Chris to playing his daughter AND wife. After curtain call they dragged me onstage and you could see a video playing on the screen so I looked at the other actors onstage and mouthed, "What are we doing?" Deven May, who was standing beside me pushed my head down while 5 microphones popped out in front of us and all of a sudden "Stay." Popped on. We all lifted our heads and started singing, at first I sang backup but then Christopher, who was on my other side, stopped singing and I started. Then it changed to "lets hang on" and I immediately knew we were doing an encore performance using the melody. After we were done singing I noticed Deven took the mic. and said,

"Are there any agents in the house tonight?!? If there are may you please stand up?" About 6 or 8 people stood up in various rows, mostly in front. He walked up to one of them and asked, "Hello sir. Now I'd like to know if you'd like to sign this young lady here? Now she's a great actress, singer, and dancer and countless other things. After all did you know that she got the script one week ago? So how about signing her?"

"Well sure why not." He said.

"Great now stay standing now any of you agents that would also like to sign her please stay standing." One sat down so Erich ran out to the man that sat down and said, "Umm… why'd you sit down?"

"Because I didn't want to sign her. Are you death?" Was his reply

"Well, you're a very lucky man that I can control my anger. So what agency are you with?" Erich said as he smiled evilly.

"John Robert Powers." Said the man in a very gay yet prideful voice. I laughed so hard that the whole theatre was looking at me so I said, "Hey, sorry but I already turned YOU guys down… and you're gayer than gay can gaily be… I like that scentence." The theatre shook with laughter.

"I am NOT! Did your parents ever teach you any manners?!?!?!?!"

"Ummm… yeah. Did yours teach you how to talk like a man?!?" The drums went "ba-dum-chhhh." And the others and I started singing in unison, "Walk like a man talk like a man walk like a man my son!" The whole theatre shook in laughter once again so we disregarded the gay wad and decided to see if there are any reporters there. It turned out that there were 6 reporters from multiple local stations and some from CNN. I freaked out after our crazy little encore because after we left the people began to chant, "WE WANT MORE!! WE WANT MORE!!!" repetitively so Taylor popped out then said, "Our stars just collapsed out of exaustion and they won't be bqck up 'till after you leave." Everyone grumbled and left. For the next few weeks I became didstant only hanging out with the co-stars I say this because I got hired as a temporary actress in which I'd play various roles. One day Cassie came up to me and cornered me after I made out with a rich kid.

THE TALK

"What do you want Cas?"

"What do I want?!?!? I want you to start hanging out with us again! What happened to you?!? First you dump race now you dump us?!? What happened to the 'oh I love race'?" She snapped.

"Well sorry! He hasn't been talking to me!!"

"Did you try to talk to him?" She said that so coldly so I couldn't answer she just walked away saying, "that's what I thought."

I noticed what I'd become and went straight to the person who'd listed because all my other friends hated me, so I went to Christopher. He spent an hour or so convincing me to talk to Race and when I finally did it wasn't pretty.

MY APOLOGIES

I walked into his hotel room, silently closed the door and said, "Race… I'm sorry for what I did I still love you. Do you forgive me?" He just looked up from his bed and said,

"Come here." I did as told, "I'se always loved you'se and I never stopped. Just like that song 'don't worry 'bout me' I'll always wait foah you'se no mattah what." He pulled me close to him and kissed me. It felt just like that time in the closet, but better. I spent the night over at his place but I made sure my clothes stayed ON my body all night. The next morning Race walked into the theatre with me except he was singing "oh, what a night." Deven smiled then said, "Someone got laid."

"Nah, but I came real close." Said race. I rolled my eyes then started mocking them.

"Is that all you guys talk about?" I switched my voice into a mock-guys voice, " 'Hey guess what? I got laid!' 'oh well great job I haven't gotten laid since 1963, Oh what a night!!' " At the last comment Erich jumped up and started chasing me around the theatre. I climbed up the balcony and when I got over it I stuck my tongue out at him and watched him run over to the stairs out in the other room. I jumped off the balcony and ran up the stairs onstage sitting in plain sight.

"Where'd she go?!?" He yelled to the others and they all pointed to the corner of the last row. I sat there amused at him looking for me across the theatre when I finally started singing he looked around as if I was a ghost so I stood up and started dancing the "who loves you" routine. He spotted me, caught me, and said as he wrapped his arms around me to keep me from escaping, "Ah-ha I gotcha!!" I looked over at race and I found not a very jealous racetrack Higgins but I found him laughing along with the guys at their harmless flirting. Just then I realized one thing: the only reason that race used to be jealous was that I never told him that I loved him, now that I had he trusted me completely.

A FEW DAYS BEFORE THE JERSEY BOYS LEFT

I'd been performing along with the cast for about three weeks when I got discovered by an agent and something else life changing happened.

The day had been relatively normal, well as normal as possible with the newsies, my friends, and the cast of jersey boys. But anyways, as usual I walked into the theatre followed by race, jack, skitts, spot, blink, mush, aleyah, and the others when we were met by 2 "big time" agent.

"May I help you?" I asked, not knowing who they were.

"Yes, you're the infamous Ellizabeth Castelluccio, right?"

"Well I wouldn't say infamous…"

"Now, this isn't a time for modesty. But, anyways, we're with ICM, I'm Iris Grossman. And we were wondering if you'd be interested in letting ICM represent you."

"UM, Sure."

"Great just sign here, here, and here." Iris said as pulled out a contract and pointed to three dotted lines. I signed the contract after reading it then they left handing me their business cards. I went to practice under the stage and at the end of the last performance Deven came up to me.

"Hey, b-way. Are you comin' to the going away party tonight?"

The whole world stopped right there: they were leaving and I couldn't come with.

"Oh, yeah! Sure…" I replied quickly.

"Good, it's in three hours at the lounge. See ya there." He said before walking off. i swiftly found race and ran over to him.

"Hey, you did great, whats wong?" He asked when I buried my face in his coat, yes I AM short enough to do that.

"T-They're leaving…" Race just gave me a sympathetic look and hugged me knowing I don't like to be cooed. I stood there hugging him and crying silently when I could hear taylor's light footsteps creeping up behind me.

"Hey, what's wrong?" He asked in a genuine tone.

"Nothing… I just don't want you guys to leave."

"Well, bob and us, the guys, have been talking… and we're wondering if you can come with us?? But there's one problem, your friends can't come."

"I don't know… I'll ask them." He nodded as race and I walked away hand in hand.

LATER THAT NIGHT-A MEETING

"YOU WANT TO DO WHAT!!!!!!" yelled cassie furiously after she, and the rest, found out about the tour.

"Well, cassie's out… is anybody for me?" The room was silent then mush spoke up,

"I just don't t'ink it's right, splittin' up family like dat… aftah all we'se like family."

"sure whatever." His face fell, "awww, mush y'know you're like a brother to me."

Afte a while I jumped up and yelled, "Hey guys I gotta go, see ya later!"

THE PARTY!

When I got there they prohibited me from being near the bar, but I found a beer being shoved in my hand. After a few hours half the cast and I found ourselves singing "it's a pirates life for me." We staggered our way back to the hotel ROOMS (for all you sickos it was a person to a room) and conked out there.

THE NEXT MORNING

"Wake up kid!!" Yelled Deven at six in the morning..

"Owww, my head… how can you live with this you drank more than me last night."

"I got used to it, plus I know the cure for a hangover."

"tell… me… now…" I said in a evil tone.

"Tylenol or aspirin…" I booked it to the medicine cabinet and tore out the aspirin pills, downing them faster than possible.

"Okay time to go… I see you're already dressed…" He pulled me out the door and I walked into the theatre half asleep and holding my head.

"HEY BROADWAY!!!!!!!!!" Was what I was greeted with, I think they knew what happened the night before.

"head… no… yelling is bad…" was all I managed to say, Christopher just patted me on the back and muttered, "I'm with you there…"

"Okay well we're all packed so are you coming or not…" I looked over to race after what deven said. Then race did something he'd never done in front of the others, he kissed me. But before I could react him and the newsies just vanished. I was left standing there in awe. Audrey started crying and cassie comforted her, the cast was forced on the bus… and I was left with that terrifying decision: leave my friends for my dream or not.

I tightly closed my eyes and walked on the bus, all I could hear was cassie saying, "that little witch."

A/N: YAY!!!! I am finally done with this fic if anyone wants to make a sequel just review and tell me the plot, yadayadayada. M'kay? So peace out homee-geez jkjkjk. L8r sk8r


End file.
